Those Sacred Words
by Misguided Marissa
Summary: What would have happened had Violet told Tate to "Go away" in the pilot? Each chapter follows the episode but with twists.
1. Pilot

_What the hell was that thing?_ Violet screamed inside her head. Tate was only supposed to scare Leah, not hurt her. But here she was lying on the floor with scratches on her face. Tate was sitting in that white rocking chair with the same devilish grin. Leah jumped up and ran out of the basement. "Wait!" Violet yelled, running after her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
>"I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore," Tate said from behind her. He had a proud smile on his face as he leaned against the doorway frame. Although she hadn't known Tate for real long, she didn't think he was capable of… whatever had happened.<br>Violet spun around. "What was that?" she shouted, scared. If Tate's plan was to scare Violet, he was doing a pretty damn good job.  
>"What are you talking about? She hit me in the balls and got away. She must've run into the wall or something…"<br>Violet shook her head. "No, I saw something!" She kept telling herself she wasn't crazy. But only part of her believed that.  
>"What are you talking…? Violet you're talking crazy. This is cool, we showed that bitch!" Tate stepped closer to her, trying to console her.<br>Violet stepped backwards. "Get out. I never want to see you, again." Violet spoke each word clearly through clenched teeth. He lunged towards her, but she shoved him away.  
>As he started to fall backwards, he grabbed her arm in a death grip. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" he shouted at her, his eyes were black as death but at the same time were pleading with Violet to listen to him.<br>Frantically, she tried to pry herself out of his grip. "Leave me alone, Tate!" she yelled, but he still hung on. "GO AWAY!" she screamed at him, closing her eyes tightly. She felt the blood in her arm begin to circulate once again. When she opened her eyes she was alone in the basement. She turned and ran up the stairs. That night she didn't get much sleep and kept the light on in her room. Every time her eyes would involuntarily shut, they'd shoot back open with the sight of whatever that thing was. Violet didn't react like typical girls with "scary" things. Every horror film made her laugh. Every urban legend, she'd roll her eyes and scoff at the idea of someone being so stupid as to believe in them. But when the villain was staring you in the eyes, it was hard not to be afraid.  
>The next morning Violet decided that it was just Tate playing a trick on them, he wanted to scare a couple girls…a lot of boys enjoyed torturing girls. There was nothing in that basement. No reason to fear him or anything like that, he was just being a boy. <em>How did he disappear so quickly when I told him to leave me alone? He couldn't have gone upstairs, I would've felt him…<em> she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She was starting to sound like her dad, over-analyzing every little detail. There was nothing to analyze, Tate was being an ass and trying to scare her and Leah, end of story…


	2. Home Invasion

Leah hadn't messed with Violet in a week, though her so-called friends picked up her slack. Every little thing Violet did, one of them made a nasty comment about it. She tried her best to just ignore them, she didn't want to get in a fight with them, and as long as they were just running their mouths she didn't care. But that one day they were being particularly harsh.  
>Violet was messing with her locker when one of Leah's posse friends shut the locker door on Violet. "Don't you know the history of the house you live in?" one of the girls asked Violet. She shrugged it off and headed to class. "Everyone who lives in that house, dies. Not only dies, but gets murdered in some heinous way."<br>Violet laughed. "Bullshit. And don't use big words you don't understand."  
>"I know that I can't wait for that house to get you," the girl snapped back.<br>"Enough!" Leah shouted as she took her place in front of Violet. "Leave her alone. You don't know what happened in that house."  
>"What the Hell happened to you?" her friend asked, disgusted. "Are you actually defending this vermin?"<br>Leah shook her head. "Just lay off, okay?" She grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her in the other direction.  
>Just down the street was an inside skating rink—which was actually just an old pool that the skaters took over—mostly for skateboarders but every once in awhile someone would take their in-line skates. Violet and Leah sat on the edge; their feet dangled over. Violet was still a bit surprised at Leah's act, but didn't speak of it. They just sat in silent as they watched the skaters.<br>Leah pulled out a cigarette and lit it. This act baffled Violet since on the first day of school Leah tried to force the cigarette down her throat. "I thought you hated smoking…" Violet said, quietly.  
>"I've taken it up," Leah replied. She was wearing a large floppy hat and sunglasses, but they couldn't hide her tears as they started to stream down her face. "I can't sleep. I'm terrified of…everything." Violet caught a glimpse of the bandage that took up her right cheek. "What attacked me wasn't human."<br>"It was Tate." Violet wasn't sure who she was trying to make believe that statement more. It had to be him.  
>"No. You saw that other thing, too!" Leah's voice was quivering.<br>"He was trying to freak us both out." _And succeeded,_ Violet added in her head. Leah just shook her head. There were a lot of names that fit her and she admitted to, but crazy was not one of them. "What did you tell your parents?"  
>Leah took a deep breath. "Don't worry, I told them I got attacked by some Chihuahua who wanted my Chanel. I couldn't tell them I went to your house to score coca, could I?"<br>"How deep are the cuts?" Violet looked at the bandage.  
>"Deep." Leah tried to keep her composure. "God… I…I can't stop thinking about that mouth!"<br>"It was a mask. He was purposely trying to terrorize you." Violet waited for a response, but Leah didn't speak, she just tried to sniff back her emotions. Violet's eyes caught the burgundy floppy hat Leah was fashioning. "That hat doesn't look like you."  
>Leah rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "It serves a purpose," she retorted. Leah lifted the edge of the hat to reveal a long streak of white hair. "Look, my hair's turning white. From fear. Yeah, I read on the internet that's possible." Leah took a deep breath and took off her sunglasses. "Do you believe in the devil?"<br>Violet stared at Leah's frightened eyes. "No…" Actually, she wasn't sure what she believed in anymore.  
>Leah looked at Violet before turning away. "I do." Leah started shaking. "I looked into his eyes."<p>

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps_, Tate said in his head, while he watched Violet sleep from the foot of her bed. _I wish I could sleep, especially next to her. She said those two words that can ruin my secret and she doesn't even know it… I have to get closer to her. I have to. _  
>The next day marked one week since Tate had met Ben for their first session. Most of the time words are spoken in therapy sessions; the patient whines about their crappy lives and the shrinks say things like "how do you feel about that?" Those were the sessions Ben was used to, almost to the point that he didn't even really listen, those words came out in reflex. But not that time. Tate was silent, staring at Ben from across the room. He was testing Ben. The only noise to break the awkward silence was Ben's phone that began buzzing on the table next to him. He picked up the phone and turned it off. "Sorry," he murmured. Tate had won the test; time to have some fun.<br>"So…What do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist?" Tate stared at Ben without blinking. "I bet you think about sex."  
>Ben stared back. "Do you think about sex a lot?"<br>Tate's plan was going along perfectly. "I think about one girl in particular, your daughter. I jerk off thinking about her, a lot."  
>Tate could see Ben was getting uncomfortable with the topic at hand. Good. "I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter, Tate."<br>Tate leaned forward on the edge of the couch. "Don't you want to know what I'd do to her? I'd lay her down in her bed and caress her soft skin. Make her purr like a little kitten." Tate enjoyed watching Ben's expression tighten. "She's a virgin, they get wet… _so…_ easily." He spoke the last two words slow and concise in an almost whisper.  
>Ben tried his best to maintain his composure. "Do you turn to these thoughts to comfort yourself in times of stress?"<br>"Actually, yes. I jerk off a lot to make the visions go away; blood and the carnage." He took a breath. "I want the thoughts to go away and you're not helping."  
>"Well, we've only been working together a few weeks now."<br>Tate laughed as he leaned back. "You're sexual, right? Violet told me about the affair with the girl in Boston. Not much older than her she said."  
>Ben started writing in his notebook. "Our time is up."<br>"Bullshit!" Tate yelled. "I don't accept that."  
>"Our. Time. Is. Up. For the day, Tate." Ben spoke each word with emphasize. Tate stared him down for a moment, though to Ben it felt longer, before getting up with a happy smirk on his face.<p>

Violet was lying on her bed listening to her iPod when her mom walked in with an arm full of clothes. Violet took her earbud out and stared at her mom. "I know you're pregnant, mom." Vivien turned around and stared incredulously at her daughter. She didn't know how to respond to Violet's tone, which was a bit disgusted. "It's sad that you think having a child is going to save your marriage," Violet snapped at her mother.  
>Vivien took a deep breath. "That's what you think?"<br>Violet watched her mom's expression, "I think you're weak."  
>Vivien started to respond when there was a knock at the front door. She put the rest of the clothes on Violet's bed and ran downstairs to the front door. Standing on the other side was a girl. "Excuse me, I've been hurt and I could use some help, please?" she asked. Vivien looked at the blood on the girl and told her to stay there while she called the police. She ran to the kitchen but couldn't find the phone.<br>"Violet!" she yelled up the stairs. Violet sighed and walked to the top of the stairs. "Get your cell phone and call 911 for me. Tell them there's a young girl outside who needs assistance." Violet nodded and ran into her bedroom. She shuffled around the bed, but couldn't find her phone. She heard her mom scream from the living room. She ran downstairs to find three strangers standing around her mom. One of the girls grabbed Violet's arms and held them behind her back.  
>The girl threw Violet down on the floor while Fiona threw a white dress at her. "Here, put this on. You won't like it if I have to make you," Fiona warned. Violet stood up and stared at the dress. Then she slammed her head into Fiona causing her to fall backwards and Violet ran out the room. As the intruders attempted to chase after her, Vivien tripped Dallas with the only thing not tied up, her legs.<br>Violet ran into the kitchen and paused to see if anyone was behind her when a hand grabbed her from behind. The long fingers covered her mouth as she attempted to scream. When she was finally released, she spun around to find Tate was the culprit. A sigh of relief quickly washed over her. "Tate, they are trying to kill me and my mom," she explained, not even thinking about why he was in the house, she was just happy he was there.  
>He looked into her terrified eyes. "You have to get them into the basement," he whispered.<br>"What the hell are you talking about?" she squealed.  
>"The basement! Just do it."<br>The intruders came running in and grabbed her, not even noticing Tate standing against the wall. Violet let them take her back out with minimal fighting. When she looked back, Tate was gone. He was a fucking Houdini, and she made a mental note to ask him about that sometime when she wasn't worrying about her life.  
>Fiona fumed a bit and warned Violet that if she ever tried that again, there would be heavy consequences. "Is there a bathtub in this house?" Fiona asked a while later. Violet nodded. "I want you to show me," she said as she grabbed Violet's arm and shoved her up the stairs. Violet didn't say a word until they got to the bathroom that only had a shower.<br>"The bathtub is in the basement," Violet explained.  
>Fiona took Violet down to the basement with a knife pressed against her back. "You better not be messing with me," she muttered as they walked down the stairs.<br>"It's down here. Around the corner," Violet replied. The lights began to flicker and suddenly went out. A hand grabbed Violet and pulled her into the shadows.  
>"Where are you!" Fiona screamed when she noticed Violet wasn't next to her.<br>"Over here, you stupid bitch," Tate shouted from the opposite end of the room. Fiona walked around the corner to find Tate standing next to an old tub filled with water. "I've already filled it for you," Tate said with a smirk. Fiona inched closer and gasped when she saw the body lying in the water come to life.  
>Violet and Vivien ran out the house while Tate took care of the intruders.<p>

Violet walked into the dining room as the police were leaving from doing their investigation. Ben stood up and walked over to Violet. "Violet, your mom says that you told her that Tate helped you escape?" His tone inflicted both disgust and anger. Instead of the one thing Violet thought he should have been, grateful.  
>"Yeah. Thanks for not dragging him into all that," she said to her mom.<br>Ben looked at Vivien then back at Violet. "What was he doing in the house?"  
>Violet shrugged. <em>Does he really think I let him in the house? I never let him in, he's just…there.<em> "How should I know?"  
>"Violet.." Ben interrupted.<br>"You think I let him in?" she accused. "I don't know why Tate was here," she watched the disappointment on her father's face settle into every pore. How could he be so angry about someone having helped her stay alive, especially in his absence? "But I'm glad he was. You weren't." She watched as the last two words cut her father deep. He was supposed to be the protector of the family, right? He was supposed to defend them; he couldn't even do that right. Violet walked past her dad and stopped in front of her mom. "You were really brave, mom." Vivien smiled. Violet glared at her dad, how could he be so blind to everything that her mom was? How could he just throw that away? Their whole family away? Men…


	3. Murder House

Violet knew her parents wouldn't approve of her nicotine habit, but it relaxed her. The reassurance that with each inhale she was in charge of her life and existence; it was hers to do with as she wished, and the shorter amount of time she was stuck on this planet with people who would never understand her, the better. She was sitting in between two of the brick arches that lined her driveway, inhaling her sweet death when her dad walked out the back door with a bag of trash. Busted.  
>She quickly put it out but she knew he already saw her. "Relax," he said with a sigh. "I'm not going to bust you."<br>Violet looked at him skeptically. "Why not?" _Don't you live for these types of things?  
><em> He shook his head. "What you guys went through last week…"  
>Violet smiled. "Seriously, dad, I'm fine," she reassured him with a shrug. "It'll make a great college essay one day." Violet never saw herself at college; it wasn't where she was meant to be. She didn't have an idea where she was meant to be. But whenever she mentioned the institution, she watched her dad's eyes dance with excitement.<br>That time didn't fail as a large smile found its way across his face. "Okay, but if you ever want to… talk to somebody…"  
>"Dad," she interrupted.<br>"Not me, I'm way too expensive," he added a chuckle. Violet grinned in response. "But we can find you someone."  
>"Okay, thanks. I'll think about it." <em>Not gonna happen, dad.<em> Ben started to respond, but didn't know what else to say. He patted her leg and walked back into the house. Violet thought it was so funny how his career involved listening and helping other people, but he never really listened to her. She knew he could see the pain of life in her eyes, but he never knew what to say so he made himself blind to it. _He probably wouldn't even notice if I died._  
>She looked over at Tate who was hiding in the bushes next to her, smiling slightly at his presence. He pulled himself up and sat next to her. "He's a great dad," he told her. She tried not to roll her eyes. "He really cares." He waited for her to respond, but she just stared at him. "You're lucky like that." <em>Yeah, I'm the luckiest girl in the world.<em>  
>In her bag laid her box of cigarettes, she leaned over and pulled one out, placing it between her lips. Tate grabbed the lighter and lit it. She stared at his dark eyes while she breathed in the smoke. He watched her pull back once it was lit and smiled; the smile that could make anyone do whatever he wanted them to. Violet absorbed his presence, there seemed to be two Tates; that day was sweet Tate. The Tate that compared scars with her and loved Kurt Cobain, she liked sweet Tate. The other Tate kind of scared her.<br>When Violet went inside, she could sense some sort of tension in the air. Her parents were in the kitchen discussing the fact that the house was a nightmare and they had to leave. Violet had grown attached to the house and its character. She loved the house; it was strange and misunderstood, just like her.  
>"Our house is a nightmare?" she shouted as she made her presence known. Ben and Vivien turned around. "I love our house, its got soul! It's where you and I kicked some ass, mom!"<br>"Violet, honey…" Ben said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, he only ever called her 'honey' when he felt she was being out of line and was trying to calm her down. She didn't need to be calmed down, she needed to stay there. "We are going to do what we feel is best for you."  
>Violet stepped backwards. "Best for me? No, you're going to do what is best for you!" she shouted at him. "When you moved me out here, it wasn't what was best for me. You fucked up and got caught screwing your patient. You wanted a fresh start because you were afraid mom was going to leave you. Do you notice how many times I've used the word 'you' as compared to 'I'? I love this house, I don't want to move. You can move me if you have to, but don't feed me bullshit about how it's what's best for me." Violet turned around and ran upstairs; ignoring the angry tone her father was using to get her back.<br>Vivien followed Violet upstairs and sat on her bed. "Mom, I'm not sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have yelled or used the words I did, but I meant what I said." Vivien started stroking Violet's hair.  
>"I know you and your father don't see eye-to-eye, probably because you're so much alike." Violet scoffed at her mom's words. "You're both very stubborn, and neither of you are afraid of anything. I admire that part of you, Violet. And I know you didn't get it from me." Violet sat up and stared at her mom. "Come with me to look at the apartment tomorrow. It'll just be you and me."<br>"Okay," Violet replied.  
>"Good, sweetie." Vivien kissed Violet's head. "One more thing, don't hate your father for what is going on between us. He loves you, so much. Don't let our issues ruin your relationship." Violet nodded. How was she supposed to just ignore what he had done and was still doing to their family, though? Was he honestly not able to see everything she saw in her mom?<p>

The next day Violet and Vivien left to check out a potential apartment. Violet looked at Tate's silhouette standing in the window as they drove past the house. He watched the car until it was no longer in sight. It was a warm and beautiful afternoon, days like that he really missed going places or just being in the sun. He stared at Marcy who was putting up the for sale sign in front of the house, a slight growl escape his throat. He was just getting close to Violet and now her dad was moving her away from him. But maybe that was a good thing, she deserved a happy life and that house wasn't going to give it to her. He felt torn about what he was feeling towards Violet. Mostly he just needed to be near her, he gravitated towards her without even being aware.  
>Tate's eyes glanced from the sun to his mother who was walking a dog outside. He felt disgust whenever he looked at her; he remembered how much she lived tried to live through him. How just because of his looks, she called him her perfect son. She knew nothing about him nor the fact that he was anything but perfect. She ignored Addie and Beau because of how they weren't beautiful. He hated when she would tell Addie how she wasn't a pretty girl; she was way more beautiful than most of the girls he went to high school with. He watched as Constance waved at him, she didn't even deserve the amount of muscles it would take to flip her off. He backed slowly into the shadows, watching her expression change to confusion.<p>

Violet walked around the apartment, rolling her eyes at all the amenities that it came with. It didn't have life, or character. It looked just like any other brand new apartment in the building. "And there's a pool," the realtor said, trying to make a sale.  
>"A pool, Vi. You love pools," Vivien said with a smile.<br>"Super," Violet said, sarcastically as she walked over to the window and watched the neighborhood kids skateboarding. "Mom, I don't like this place. I want to go home." Violet realized that was the first time she ever called The Murder House 'home' but it was true. That was where she wanted to be, where she belonged. Not in a place that could be from the Stepford Wives.  
>Vivien took a deep breath. "Come on, Violet. Let's go talk to your dad about this," Vivien held out her hand and Violet happily took it. She didn't want to leave The Murder House anytime soon, if ever…<p> 


	4. Halloween Part 1

Yet another week had passed, it was time for Tate's session with Ben, again. Tate didn't feel mischievous or malicious that day, so he didn't plan on fucking with Ben's brain the way Ben fucked with his. "There's a few things," Ben stated as he watched Tate nervously chew on his thumb. He looked like a little kid who knew he was about to be beaten. "First, there's the psychiatrist that I recommended to you; Dr. Goldmen said you never showed up to the first appointment and you never called to cancel."  
>Tate shrugged. "I don't want to see anyone but you." His words were sincere, he had grown a connection with Ben and looked to him as the father that he never had. He loved just talking to Ben, being a piece of furniture in his life. Tate often wondered what it would've been like to grow up with Ben as his father instead of the ass who left him as a child with his crazy mother. Ben cared.<br>Ben took a deep breath. "We've discussed why that won't work. Which brings me to my next question; we're very grateful to you, Tate, for how you helped my family, but you need to explain here and now what you were doing in this house at the time of the break in."  
>Tate thought about it for a moment. "The truth is; I was just like hanging around outside. I was…I was throwing pebbles at her window, but she blew me off. And…and then uh, I noticed the door was unlocked so I…" he started playing with his hands, nervously. "I went inside. It's not cool, I know."<br>"I understand," Ben replied. "But this is why I can't treat you. It's inappropriate for everyone concerned." Ben watched as Tate lost all composure and resembled even more of a child who was being severely punished.  
>Tate's voice began quivering. "I really need your help. I don't want to be like this, I want to be a good person, and I know that you can help me. You're the one, okay?" Tate smiled, slightly. "You're the only one I can trust."<br>"I cannot see you in this house," Ben spoke slowly and quietly. Tate put his head in his hands and tried his best not to let his emotions get totally out of control. "Look, I have an opening, I'll meet you someplace for coffee, but you _have_ to promise…"  
>"I promise you! Promise!" Tate squealed. "No more weird shit, okay?" Ben looked at Tate's hopeful face and sighed. Ben was never going to get rid of Tate.<p>

Violet was sitting on her floor, doing homework. Her iPod was docked and playing loud Nirvana music. Even though she was always drawn to moody music—as she called it—since Tate entered her life, she rarely listened to anything else. She learned the words to most of Nirvana's songs, but never actually sang out loud even when she was alone.  
>She stood up and walked over to her window. It was the eve of Halloween; although she didn't mind the holiday—anything that celebrated strange and bizarre things was okay in her book—she never really had plans on it, not since she stopped trick-or-treating at least. She stared at the extremely bright moon and sighed, it was breathtaking.<br>After she was done, she walked back to her bed and stood beside it. She felt a bit in a daze, she knew she should work on her school work, if for no other reason than to keep her parents happy and off her back. As she started to move, a hand reached out from underneath her bed and grabbed her ankle. Violet screamed, thankful that her music was loud enough to drown her out. The hand pulled Violet's foot closer to the bed, causing her to fall backwards, landing hard on her butt.  
>She looked under the bed and saw Adelaide snickering in the darkness. "Addie, don't scare me like that!" Violet squealed. Addie didn't respond, just laughed.<br>"Violet," Addie said as she climbed out from underneath. "I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween!" Violet stared at Addie, although she had Down syndrome, Violet saw a very pretty girl standing in front of her.  
>"You want what?" Violet asked.<br>"I want to be pretty!" Addie insisted.  
>"But, Addie, you are pretty," Violet replied.<br>Addie rolled her eyes. "I am not. I want you to make me a pretty girl, like you!" Violet stared into Addie's pleading deep blue eyes and nodded. Addie jumped in the air and started clapping. "Yay!"  
>Violet got out her makeup and sat Addie down on her bed. She started applying the blush to Addie's cheeks while Addie giggled. "How old are you, Addie?" Violet asked.<br>Addie grinned. "A lady _never_ reveals her age," she replied with a giggle as she crossed her legs. Violet chuckled. "My turn, are you a virgin?"  
>Violet was shocked at Addie's directness. "Yeah. Aren't you?"<br>"Hell no!" Addie shouted. Violet's eyes widened as she applied the eye shadow. "Are you Tate's girlfriend?" Addie asked, snickering.  
>"You know Tate?" Violet asked, a bit shocked.<br>"He likes you, I can tell." She smiled. "He thinks you're a pretty girl." Violet smiled and could feel her cheeks blush slightly.  
>She finished with the lipstick. "Alright, you're all done."<br>Addie walked to the mirror. "Wow, Violet!" she exclaimed. "I'm beautiful!"  
>Violet was running the brush through Addie's hair while Addie stared at her reflection. "Addie, you can't keep breaking into our house."<br>Addie looked over her shoulder. "But, I like it here. My friends are here!" Violet furrowed her eye brows; there was something about the way Addie said 'friends' that made her believe she wasn't talking about just her family.

It was almost midnight when Violet was done with Addie's makeup, just in time for her to meet Tate in the basement. She didn't know why he always told her to meet down there, maybe because of the dark, but she didn't really question it. "Tate? Tate? You said you wanted to meet at midnight. Come out, come out wherever you are," she called into the darkness. A figure wearing a rubber suit appeared out of the shadows and attacked her. It shoved her against the stairs, keeping its hand over her mouth as she squealed; suddenly the figure started laughing the familiar laugh. "You asshole!" she screamed at Tate as he took off the mask.  
>"I scared you," he giggled, sounding more like a seven year old instead of a seventeen year old.<br>"No, you didn't. Where did you get this thing? I thought my dad threw it out," she said as she shoved him, playfully.  
>Tate inched closer until she could feel his breath beating against her skin. "Finders keepers," he whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. He let his lips embrace hers with full force, she kissed back. She couldn't really remember when they had gotten together, it just sort of…happened. There was no "will you be my girlfriend?" or "can I take you out sometime?" instead it just happened one day when he kissed her for the first time, taking her by surprise. "Really, I didn't scare you?" he asked as he pulled away.<br>She looked into his dark eyes. "I said, no."  
>"I bet I can," he said with a sheepish grin. He ran into the darkness and changed into his normal clothes. When he came back he was carrying a Ouija board; Violet was sitting on the steps while he set the board up. "You have to put your fingers on the other side," he explained.<br>"I don't believe in that shit," Violet scoffed at him.  
>"Charles is gonna answer all your questions… He used to live here."<br>Violet stood up and walked to the opposite side of the board, letting Tate take her hands and place them on the guider. "Is _Charles_ going to tell me what happened to those assholes who tried to kills us? What'd you do to them?"  
>Tate sighed. "I told you I didn't do anything. I had some help."<br>Violet rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "What's in this basement? I want the truth," she demanded before he had a chance to answer.  
>Tate smirked. "What I'm about to tell you might scare you, to death!"<br>"I can take it," Violet smiled with exuberant confidence.  
>Tate closed his eyes as he began to explain. "Dr. Charles Montgomery built this house. In here, in this basement is where he worked. Charles was a doctor to the stars, but he was also a drug addict. And his wife, Nora, wasn't going to let that get in the way of her lifestyle, so she set up a little secret side business. He would take care of girls who didn't want to be in trouble anymore. This went on and on until one day, one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself. And she told her boyfriend what happened. The boyfriend wanted revenge, so he kidnapped Charles and Nora's baby. Terrified, the doctor and his wife waited for the ransom demands. He went insane by grief, the doctor used all his experience in surgical skills to try and cheat death. What he was creating was ungodly and monstrous. And even after their tragic end, that thing remained. Down here. To this day."<br>"Oh, my God," Violet exclaimed. Tate looked pleased that he had scared her finally. "You're so full of shit." Tate's brows furrowed in confusion at her words. Violet stood up and paced around. "I don't believe a word that has come out of your mouth. Forget it, forget I ever asked. And I'm tired; we keep hanging out in this dark, damp place. Why can't we go somewhere? Like, on a real date?"  
>Tate thought about it for a moment. <em>Tomorrow is Halloween, <em>he reminded himself. He jumped up and took her hands in his. "Alright, tomorrow night. We'll go out." Violet smiled which made Tate smile in response; he loved that he could make her happy. They heard movement above their heads. "Your father agreed to see me again, but I'm not supposed to be here."  
>Violet pulled his hands as she turned around. "Come on, I'll be your look out."<p>

The next day, Tate met Ben at the park. While Ben went and sat down at one of the picnic tables, Tate ventured into one of the comically named coffee houses that lined the street. He stood in the line, gazing at the large menu. Caramel macchiato, mocha frappuccino, vanilla latte, he was at a loss for words as he tried to find something he recognized.  
>The little girl behind the counter smiled slightly larger than she already was when Tate stepped up, still in a complete daze. "Can I help you?" she squeaked.<br>"Do you have just…normal coffee?" he asked her. She looked at him like he had grown tentacles and green skin right before her eyes. "You know what, never mind. I'll take two lattes." The girl nodded and started making his order. After he got his order he wondered off to find Ben. "Wow, there are so many different flavors. It's freaky. I don't know half of them," he added a chuckle. Ben didn't really pay attention; his eyes were fixated on a little girl dressed as a witch. "She reminds you of Violet, doesn't she?"  
>"She had to be scary. My fierce little girl; just like her mom, smart and beautiful. No need to be like anyone else. The thing is, I was uh, I was a troubled kid, too. I was a lot like you, Tate." Tate watched as Ben's emotions got the better of him. "I didn't hold out too much hope for myself. Not many other people did, either. It's a total shock to everyone, including myself when I became a doctor. But somehow I was given this…amazing gift of family."<br>Tate stared at Ben crying. He reached over and patted his hands. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Dr. Harmon."  
>Ben sniffed and blinked back his emotions. "I'm sorry. Oh, God. I'm sorry, Tate." The rest of their visit went fairly uneventful.<p>

Addie put on her costume and told Constance that she wanted to show Violet how pretty her costume turned out. She ran next door and knocked on the door, but nobody answered. A couple girls rang the doorbell, but still no answer. "Wow, check out the freak show," one of them said to the other, pointing at Addie.  
>"I'm a pretty girl," Addie explained. The girls continued to make remarks about how she wasn't a pretty girl and ring the doorbell but nobody ever came. The girls walked off the porch and started across the street. Addie began following them.<br>"Addie? What are you doing here?" Tate asked as he walked from the side yard.  
>Addie looked at him and said, "I wanted to show Violet that I am a pretty girl!" She continued walking after the two girls as she said it to him, not paying attention to the rules of crossing the street.<br>Tate watched as a car flew down the road and crash into Addie; her body was thrown into the air, landing behind the car. Tate screamed her name as he ran to her side. "Addie! Wake up!" he screamed. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her arms and dragged her into the backyard. He knew he couldn't take her into the house because Violet or the Harmons might see her. He sat with his sister until her heart stopped beating. Although he knew he'd see her soon, the fact that she wouldn't be alive broke his heart. He never would've wished the fate that now Addie was going to have on anyone…


	5. Halloween Part 2

Tate hid Addie's body and went around to the side of the house that Violet's room overlooked. He grabbed a couple stones and started throwing them at her window. She looked out and he gestured for her to meet him in the basement. "Tate?" she called out.  
>He loved hearing her call his name. He stepped out from the shadows and smiled at her. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's been insane here: first, the cops were outside and then somebody was banging on the door asking about money…" she explained. There was something about his embrace that made her feel calm, like all her troubles didn't exist.<br>He pulled back to look at her. "Hey, hey, hey, shit like that is going to go down on Halloween. It's probably just asshole kids." He watched as the worry began to leave her eyes. "It's fine now, I'm here," he said with a smile. She did the half smile that never failed to drive him nuts; her one dimple would be extra prominent and it always traveled up to her eyes, making them sparkle. He remembered the rose in his hand. "This is for you," he whispered, handing her a black rose. "I painted it black. I know how you don't like normal things."  
>Violet took in her delicate fingers and began nervously biting her lip. "You're the first boy to give me a flower," she cooed. Tate smiled. "Thank you. I love it." She ran her fingers over the petals.<br>"Are you ready for our date?" he asked, anxious to be alone with her and forget the activities of the night. She nodded and he took her hand. She asked a couple times where they were going, but seeing as they were walking it couldn't be too far. He refused to tell her, kept saying "it's a surprise."  
>She could hear the breaking of waves as they got closer to the beach. Before they made it over the hill so that the ocean was in sight, he told her to close her eyes. She pushed out her lips with a <em>"really?" <em>look on her face, but did as he asked. He took her hand in his and directed her to the steps. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," he announced.  
>Violet's eyes widened at the beautiful sight; the ocean was very active that night, the moon was as bright as she ever remembered seeing it, and there was a bonfire already burning. She didn't know what to say and before the silence became awkward, he pulled her hand running down to the bonfire. He was running so fast that he was practically dragging her by the hand. "Sorry," he murmured when they got to the fire and she was out of breath. "I used to run track," he said, grinning.<br>The two lovers sat down and stared at the ocean. Violet laid her head on Tate's shoulder near his neck; he wrapped his arm around her, tightly. "I used to come here… when the world closed in and got so small I couldn't breathe," he whispered, still staring at the ocean. "I'd look out at the ocean and I'd think, 'Yo, douchebag,'" he chuckled slightly at his memory, "'high school counts for jackshit.'" Violet looked up at him. "Kurt Cobain, Quentin Tarantino, Brando, DeNiro, Pacino, all high school dropouts," he said, as he met her gaze. She looked back at the ocean and could feel Tate's hand turn into a fist. "I…hated high school. So I'd come here and I'd look out at this vast, limitless expanse. That's your life, man. You can _do_ anything, could _be _anything. Screw high school. That's…" he shook his head. "It's just a blip in your timeline. Don't get stuck there."  
>Violet waited until he was done talking to look up at him, again. He was smiling at her as their lips met. He wanted this night to be perfect, wanted all of their troubles to be non-existent for just one night. The two continued to kiss; the kisses started out gentle, teasing almost, but quickly got heated. He could feel himself starting to lose control over the situation. He laid her down in the sand. "Violet, I've never wanted a person so badly, as I want you right now. I've never felt like this, with a girl," he breathed into her ear.<br>Violet stopped abruptly. She knew she had never been with a guy like this, but she didn't think right then was the time or place to confess he liked men. "Are you gay?" she asked with wide eyes.  
>Tate was hovering over her body. "No," he replied shocked. Her lips quickly got reacquainted with his. He could tell she was starting to want him in the same way that he wanted her. She moved her hand down to his jeans, cupping as she breathed "I want to." Even though every part of his brain and heart were telling him to stop it right then, he couldn't find the words to tell her to stop.<br>Violet quickly started to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, revealing his boxers that showed his obvious arousal to what was happening. She started to reach for his shirt, but his hands quickly grabbed hers, pulling them away. Slightly puzzled, but not enough to have a long conversation about why he refused his shirt to be off, she arched her back as he began undressing her. She raised her arms for him to take off her dress so that all she was wearing was her bra, leggings, and undies.  
>Tate threw her dress to the side and stared at her perfectly flat stomach. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he smiled at her and began kissing her neck, moving down to her stomach. She responded to each kiss with a shiver down her spine; biting her lip, she fought the temptation to cry his name. Tate was teasing her and she wanted him right then and there.<br>"Quit playing with me, Tate," she said, breathlessly. He smiled at his name leaving her lips. He pulled down her leggings and underwear in one, swift movement, followed by his own boxers. She closed her eyes and suddenly she forgot where she was; the sound of the waves breaking became silent, all she saw was the two of them.  
>Slowly he lowered his body onto hers; her entire body was covered in goosebumps as she felt a part of him touch her that was alien to her. He felt her body tense with the realization of what was about to happen. "Relax," he whispered in her ear. She stared into his dark eyes that were dancing with lust and excitement. Her breathing began to speed up as she felt him slowly enter her. She closed her eyes as he pushed in, causing a slight surge of pain mixed with pleasure through her entire body.<br>Tate chuckled softly as he watched her root around for something to hold on to. As she got lost in the ecstasy, she quietly moaned with each thrust. She started biting her lip as he sped up and placed his fingers on her clitoris, massaging with even pressure. He smiled with pride as she involuntarily arched her back in response. As she reached her climax, she let out a louder moan, followed by a desperate search for oxygen.  
>He rolled over on his side, propping his head up with arm, running his hand over her out of breath stomach. "Did it hurt?" he asked. "The first time usually does."<br>She turned her head to look at him. "It was intense," she stated.  
>He smiled. "For me, too." He rolled over on his back as she rolled into the curves of his body. They laid there for what seemed like the entire night, just listening to one another breathe and staring at the stars.<p>

Tate grabbed Violet's hand, intertwining their fingers. Violet laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly began walking back to the house. That was all she ever wanted from him, a _real_ date. He was happy he could give that to her, that would buy him more time before he had to finally come clean about what he was. _But for now, it can wait until tomorrow, _he thought to himself.  
>"Wow, Tate, you finally came out of hiding, huh?" a girl wearing a cheerleader's uniform said as she walked from the shadows. She stared at Tate, not even paying any attention to Violet. "I've been waiting for you, Tate," she had a mixture of pure anger and sadness in her tone. "I've been waiting for sixteen years!" she shouted.<br>Violet cocked her eyebrow. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?"  
>The girl took her eyes off Tate for a second, just to stare at Violet. "You don't know who I am? My name is Chloe Stapleton. I'm kind of famous around here." Her teary eyes shot back to Tate. "I want to know <em>why<em> Tate? Why me? What did I do to you?" She stepped closer and Tate stepped back. "Did I hurt you?" She didn't give him a chance to respond. "Did I ever make fun of you? Or be mean to you in anyway?" Tate backed into the curb and fell backwards. Chloe leaned forward. "I want to know why you came after me…"  
>Violet was staring, baffled at what was going on in the middle of the street. "Violet, go home!" Tate shouted at her. She protested. "Go. Home." Violet began walking away; once she was out of site, Tate spoke again. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you think I did to you, but…"<br>"Think? Tate, you murdered me." She pointed to the bloody hole in her chest. Tate closed his eyes and turned his head away. She softly grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eyes; both had tears forming. "You lifted the table up over my head, pointed a shot gun at me, and pulled the trigger. All I want to know is why?"  
>Tate blinked back his tears. "I think I need to go home and you do, too. This is enough for a Halloween prank." He started to get up, but Chloe shoved him back.<br>"Home? You want me to go home? I don't have a _home_. After you killed me, my parents divorced, and moved away. They left no forwarding address, so I can't go _home_." She sat down next to him, still not breaking eye contact with him. "Tate, please just tell me what I did to deserve to die that day. What did I do to you to make you so angry that you decided my life was worth taking? Why?"  
>Tate closed his eyes; a tear rolled down his cheek as the flashbacks flooded his memory. He began pulling at his hair and smacking his head with his fists. "Get out of my head!" He screamed.<br>Chloe stood in front of him and grabbed his hands. "I'm not in your head, Tate. I'm right here." She saw the emotion in his eyes. "I should be 34, married, with a couple kids. Not here. Not dead."  
>Tate lost all control of his emotions; he began sobbing. "I don't know you. I'm sorry, but I don't know you!" he kept crying. Chloe stood up and looked at the sun starting to rise. She frowned at Tate before walking away into the sun. Tate got up and ran back to the Murder House. He went into Violet's bedroom where she was sound asleep on her side. He climbed on top of the covers and cuddled up next to her; his arm draped around her waist and he nuzzled his head into her neck. She smiled, still half asleep and grabbed his hand as she fell back asleep. He watched the sun start to shine in her bedroom window, he knew he should leave so her parents didn't risk seeing him, but all he wanted was to hold Violet and forget about everything. And that was what he did.<p> 


End file.
